


Party of Two

by LelianasSong



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/F, Seduction, Slow Dancing, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelianasSong/pseuds/LelianasSong
Summary: Thalyssra comes to Liadrin with an invitation and both women find themselves entirely enthralled in one another.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a one shot, but splitting it in two seemed better! Anyways, I'm here with more Thaladrin goodness cause I will not stop creating this content and I'm living for it. I hope you all enjoy! <3

Sometimes in the mornings, all Liadrin could do was train. There were reports to read over, plans to inspect and usually business to conduct. Yet with all the thoughts rushing through her brain, Liadrin just needed the simplicity of a wooden sword in hand and one of her Blood Knights with another. It focused her, it drove her forward and not much else seemed to help these days. Right now, her frustration was that there was  _ nothing _ that needed to be done. There was a lull, perhaps a calm before an ever approaching storm and it was driving her stir crazy.

As she parried and pressed her attacks, she did not hear the doors to the training grounds open. She did not notice that Knight-Lord Bloodvalor had entered the room, ushering a guest inside. Instead she was a force, not holding back on the young Blood Knight who now seemed to be mostly blocking and dodging the onslaught of Liadrin’s attacks. 

"My dear Liadrin, it has been far too long!" 

Stopping herself just before a final swing, she found a wooden sword collide with her stomach, winding her. She coughed, clutching where she had been struck, but smiling all the same.

“I did it! I landed a blow!” Cried the trainee, pumping their fist into the air.

“You did,” Liadrin chuckled. “You took your opportunity well!”

Wiping the sweat from her brow, Liadrin looked over to the source of her name. She took a deep breath, filling her lungs with sweet air as she clapped the trainee on the shoulder and dismissed them. She had not expected anyone to visit today, much less First Arcanist Thalyssra, who stood in all of her beauty in the midst of training equipment and dummies. 

"First Arcanist!" Liadrin greeted back, picking up a cloth and wiping more sweat from her chest and brow. An act that Thalyssra seemed to be watching with mild interest. "To what do I owe the pleasure, my lady?"

Thalyssra stepped forward then, her powerful legs making the fabric of her robes swish with each step. The glow of her tattoos peaked out of various places, shimmering with arcane even in the training space, lit up as it was by vibrant gold and dazzling mage lights. She was like midnight basking in a sea of sun, out of place and mesmerising. Liadrin had to take a moment to focus herself again, so distracted was she, by this woman and her ethereal beauty. 

"I came to see  _ you _ actually. I have a little favour to ask." Thalyssra smiled, her eyes raking up Liadrin's form languidly. It was hard to miss, yet Liadrin was not quite certain what it meant. There were too many possibilities; one being that she simply was covered in a sheen of sweat.

"What does your heart desire, Lady Thalyssra?" Liadrin asked, cocking her head as she flung her cloth over her shoulder.

"A date.” Clasping her hands in front of her, Thalyssra held Liadrin’s gaze. Liadrin was certain that the widening of her eyes did not go unnoticed. “There's a little soirée in Suramar tonight and I find myself the only person without a plus one."

“You… wish me to suggest someone for you?” Liadrin asked, frowning to herself.

“I was hoping you’d say yes to it, before I had to go looking for any alternatives,” Thalyssra chuckled. “So? Do I need to find someone else, or will you go with me?”

“You’re asking me, my lady?” Liadrin blinked, peering up at Thalyssra to see if there was any sense of insincerity there. Of course, she knew she would see nothing but an earnest patience. The woman waiting for her answer with what almost seemed like hopeful eyes. “Are you certain?”

“Yes, quite certain in fact. Do you have an outfit to wear, or would you like to grab something now? I would enjoy spending time with you.”

Liadrin blinked, simply staring up at the woman in front of her in bemused silence. How forward… she could not remember the last time someone had asked to spend time with her. There was always some war to fight. Some battle to prepare. She had not even had drinks with Lor’themar, Rommath and Hauldron for far too long. Yet here Thalyssra was, portalling herself to Silvermoon, specifically so she could ask Liadrin to accompany her to a party of all things. A party? When had she last been to one of those, truly?

“I would be honoured, First Arcanist,” Liadrin spoke carefully, bowing before her. "Though I am uncertain if it is wise for me to leave Silvermoon at present."

"I have spoken to Lor'themar, Rommath and Hauldron already. They seem to be under the impression that you could use a little bit of a break. They assured me that whisking you away for a couple of days would not in fact leave the City in shambles." Thalyssra placed a hand on Liadrin's upper arm, squeezing gently. "Please, allow me to show you the… simpler joys of life, Liadrin. I assure you, I have been known to be quite the  _ talented _ host."

The hand on Liadrin’s arm did not move, instead Thalyssra rubbed her thumb over her bare bicep. Those glowing silver eyes drifted to where her hand lay for but a moment, a flicker of something that Liadrin could not quite place. Slowly, Liadrin nodded, her eyes transfixed on the broadening smile that lit up the shal’dorei’s face.

“It would be my honour, my lady,” Liadrin spoke, trying not to frown when Thalyssra’s hand dropped from her arm. “I am afraid I do not have anything to wear. I will need to procure something before I arrive tonight.”

“Do not worry, Liadrin!” Thalyssra hummed to herself, tapping her finger on her chin as she thought. “We shall find you something together! I have been missing your delightful company, it would be a pleasure to spend time together. When was the last time we truly were able to talk… just the two of us?” 

“I believe it was just after you and your people were accepted into the Horde, Thalyssra, which was a while ago indeed. Very well then, I shall get myself cleaned up and then we can head out on this shopping excursion. I do hope you don’t believe this will be easy, I have been known to be quite the stubborn shopping partner,” Liadrin chuckled, loud and rich, in a way that made Thalyssra bite her lip gently at the sound. 

“Of that I have no doubt. Now be off with you, we do not have all day.”

With another smile and a nod of her head, Liadrin left to return to her private chambers within the Hall of Blood. There she could clean up and think for just a moment without being spellbound by Thalyssra's mere existence. She was beautiful, stunningly so and she had just asked her on a date of sorts. She had been the  _ first _ on the list, if Thalyssra were to be believed and the woman had never been anything but strong and true (it was one of the many things that Liadrin admired about her). It was something she valued and drew her closer to the woman.

Thalyssra wanted something and if her gut was right, which it often was, it was her she wanted. Smirking to herself, she pulled off her shirt, tossing it over the folding screen that hid her bath from the rest of the room. If it was a game of coy seduction Thalyssra wanted, Liadrin could play along. She would indulge it even, but by the night's end she was going to bring the game to a close and force Thalyssra to show her hand. Yes, she thought, as she sunk herself into the warm, scented water. Thalyssra's visit here today would be pleasant indeed.

\-----

The Blood Knight Matriarch walking the streets of Silvermoon with the First Arcanist had certainly garnered them some attention from the populace. It was not often that Liadrin spent time in the bazaar, let alone with the leader of the nightborne. Yet somehow Liadrin thought perhaps it might have even more to do with the fact that Liadrin was in casual breeches and a shirt, whilst Thalyssra seemed intent on holding her arm and steering her from place to place.

It seemed that Thalyssra certainly had one tailor in mind, as they stepped past some silken curtains and into a boutique that Liadrin had never really looked twice at. Everything she had ever worn, from being a priest to being a recluse and then a paladin, had mostly been for practicality. Even her formal wear was practical, it could and would be worn over and over. None of this throwing away of outfits that some sin'dorei had taken to doing recently. Just because peace was upon them for now, it did not mean they should be so wasteful. Certainly, Liadrin thought with a wry smile, if Kael'thas were here, he would probably have been the person who started the trend. The fact that Sylvanas would have joined her in her admonishments of it all sent a cold chill to her heart. 

"Are you alright, Liadrin?" Thalyssra asked, waving a hand in front of her face as she squeezed her arm. Centering her. Bringing her back to the present. 

"Yes… my mind wandered to simpler times. That's all." She shrugged, looking around the boutique until her eyes landed on the tailor. She was a blonde sin'dorei with her hair piled on her head in a bun and her green eyes gleaming up at them. "Lady Ardella, is it not?"

"My, my! Lady Liadrin! What a most welcome surprise! When the Regent-Lord paid me to make something for you, I was fully prepared for him to tell me you had refused! I am glad to see I was wrong! One can never be sure if clothing fits properly unless the wearer arrives to try it on!" The woman spoke, hurrying over to them both. "Oh! First Arcanist Thalyssra! He did tell me I should expect you if Lady Liadrin showed up herself. An honour!"

"Wait, hold!" Liadrin spoke firmly, holding her hand up to still the tailor. "Lor'themar commissioned me an outfit?"

"Yes! About two weeks ago, my lady!" Ardella replied happily. "It's some of my best work! I do hope you like it."

"Did you know about this, Thalyssra?" Liadrin turned, raising an eyebrow at the nightborne who did not seem phased at all. 

Thalyssra shrugged, smiling innocently. "Lor'themar had warned me that you could be a stubborn shopper. So he took the initiative and had something made that you would actually like."

"And will I like it?"

"We all believe so," Thalyssra chuckled.

Sighing to herself, Liadrin's ears flickered in mild irritation. She hated not feeling in control and the fact that this had been planned for two whole weeks was not lost on her either. Just how long had Thalyssra waited to invite her to this party and just how far did she conspire with her oldest friends before hand? Reluctantly, she let herself be pulled behind the counter and through a curtain before coming face to face with the piece that must have been hers.

Hanging on a mannequin there was placed what appeared to look like a shirt and trousers morphed into one. Liadrin had never seen such a style, almost as if it were a dress, but with the trouser legs that she greatly preferred. It was black, made of the softest silks that Quel'thalas had to offer and was accented in the most gorgeous golden thread that Liadrin had seen. It didn't have any sleeves and the dip of the neckline seemed lower than perhaps she would normally go with.

"That looks magnificent!" Thalyssra breathed, stepping forward to stroke the silk. "I bet it will look even more divine on you."

"There's even an extra little surprise!" Ardella chirped, clearly excited by the whole prospect of the paladin possibly wearing her clothes. "Come on, let's get you into it. Would you prefer to dress alone?"

"No, that is alright," Liadrin spoke, making sure she held Thalyssra's eye contact. "I have no need to feel self-conscious about my body."

Thalyssra was appearing to look nonchalant, but Liadrin did not miss the way her eyes cast over her body as she began to strip down to her small clothes. She did not miss the way her companion slowly licked her lips just before Liadrin turned to remove the band around her breasts. Even with her back to Thalyssra, she knew that the woman must be devouring her with her eyes, she could practically feel the gaze as if it were fingertips tracing over strong and defined back muscles.

Reaching forward, Liadrin removed the outfit from its mannequin and undid some of the buttons that were keeping it closed at the back. As she slid each leg in, she almost groaned at the softness of the silk on her legs and finally her stomach, her breasts, her back. It felt like the gentle caress of a lover over her skin, and she sighed at the sensation.

"Thalyssra?" Liadrin inquired, smiling over her shoulder. "Would you mind fastening the back up for me?"

"It would be my pleasure," Thalyssra practically purred as she stepped forward.

Long fingers touched her back before they went for the buttons, slowly dragging up until Thalyssra traced lines over the base of her neck, all while pretending it was purely to move Liadrin's ponytail out of the way. But there was no way such touches were innocent and especially not when Liadrin could feel hot, shallow breaths caressing her ear. Each touch was lingering, even as Thalyssra slowly began to do up the buttons. Nails grazed her skin at every opportunity, teasing… promising.

As the final button was done, Liadrin felt as Thalyssra leaned in closer, her voice low and rumbling, dripping with want and desire. "You look breathtaking, Liadrin. Truly, you are going to turn such heads tonight."

"Will you like watching them look at me?" Liadrin challenged, turning her head slightly so Thalyssra's lips grazed the curve of her cheek bone.

"Mmm, I guess I shall have to make sure I keep all of your attention to myself," Thalyssra purred, her hands resting on the small of Liadrin's back.

"Do not worry so." Closing her eyes and relishing in the sensation, her own voice dipped low into a husky whisper. "It would be impossible to draw my attention from you, my lady."

Thalyssra lingered for a few seconds more, before she squeezed Liadrin's hips gently and pulled back. There was but a moment where Liadrin wanted to demand she return to their closeness, feeling as bereft as she did by the loss of warmth and closeness at her back. Sighing, she turned around, casting her eyes over to well Ardella seemed to be pointedly humming in the corner, fussing over something. 

"She's all yours." Thalyssra's voice was still a purr, even as she moved away. Her hand trailed down Liadrin's back before she went to the corner, one last lingering touch before allowing Ardella to finish her job.

Discipline was something Liadrin was used to and staying still so that Ardella could perfectly tailor the outfit was simple. Her eyes moved to Thalyssra almost impassively, strengthening her jaw as they met each other's gaze for a single moment before Ardella finally moved away. The tailor crossed her arms, her eyes scrutinising every aspect of the outfit until finally, she smiled and nodded.

"Now for the final touch!" Ardella exclaimed, clapping her hands together. She rushed over to a side room, retrieving something gleefully. She spun it out of her arms, pulling the fabric over Liadrin's shoulders and setting it just so. "Dashing… you look absolutely dashing, Lady Liadrin."

Turning to look at the mirror, Liadrin could not help but smirk at the sight it held. A black cape had been draped over her, a fascinating decoration of golden feathers adorned the shoulders. Her bare arms were on display and not entirely obscured but the cape gave her an almost regal appearance. If only for a few seconds, she allowed herself to preen, tilting herself in the mirror so she could fully take in the powerful silhouette that the garment had cut for her. Humming in thought, she pulled her hair out of the ponytail, letting auburn spill like flames down her back. Narrowing her eyes in the mirror, she shook her head, gathering it back up into its former style. No. A ponytail would suit this more. So rarely did she have her hair down that it looked almost strange to her. 

"I believe I'm going to be the envy of the evening." Before she could even blink, Liadrin felt Thalyssra's presence behind her. Their eyes met in the reflection of the mirror. "You look… magnificent."

Those silver eyes were definitely concealing hunger now, a yearning that pressed into Liadrin from the simple touch of a hand against her waist. She was being pulled back, as if she was wanted closer and closer to Thalyssra's front. The promise of an embrace that was not yet to come. These touches were telling and had it not been for Ardella, Liadrin may have flung the game away. Taking what she wanted. Devouring Thalyssra and her hungry eyes where she stood. 

"Perhaps I am the one who is envied. It is rare to find someone as talented, capable and breathtaking as yourself."

A faint pink blush painted itself purple cheeks, an adorable and pleasant sight. Thalyssra ducked her head slightly, squeezing Liadrin's waist as she laughed at the sweet compliment. Flattery wasn't going to get them everywhere though. This, Liadrin knew well.

"If I am to be honest," Ardella spoke up, reminding Liadrin that her and Thalyssra were not the only people to exist. "I pity anyone who has to contend with a couple such as yourselves."

"A couple…" Liadrin spoke, wrapping her tongue around the words until it felt almost as if it were caressed within her mouth.

"Unless that was too presumptuous of me? Light knows, I know how to tread in it!" Ardella rambled, blushing at the silence that seemed to fall in the wake.

Liadrin felt those hands at her waist squeeze again, as Thalyssra pressed closer, her lips dragging tantalisingly down Liadrin's ear before she could whisper within. 

"A couple? I quite like the sound of that."

Those hands, so warm and soft and yet commanding, stroked over her stomach, feeling the fabric beneath her fingertips properly. It made Liadrin shudder, her breath going shallow as Thalyssra nudged her jaw with her nose. Soft breaths caressed her skin, followed by what felt like the ghost of lips, grazing barely against her neck.

"I… erm… I'll be outside when you're uh… ready," Ardella practically squeaked, though Liadrin did not spare her a glance. "I… please don't do anything vastly inappropriate."

It seemed like Thalyssra was waiting for the swish of curtains before her lips finally met with Liadrin's throat. A soft groan escaped the paladin's lips as she tilted her head to the side, letting the nightborne, kiss, lick and gently nibble at her neck. It was impossible to even conceive that this was happening, in the back room of a boutique and with both women seemingly engrossed in each other. 

Not wanting to remain so passive for too long, Liadrin spun around in Thalyssra's arms, wrapping her strong arms around her neck and pulling her close until their lips were but a breath apart. No words were enough, but Thalyssra answered with a soft sigh and the softness of her lips pressed against Liadrin's in delicious revelry. Her lips moved so beautifully against her own, moulding and parting as a warm tongue flickered against Liadrin's lip.

Closer they held each other, hands careful not to ruin the outfit Liadrin was wearing, but Liadrin could not wait until later when it wouldn't matter. When she could push Thalyssra up against a wall and-

"We should go," Thalyssra breathed, breaking away reluctantly and tucking a strand of Liadrin's hair behind her ear. "Ardella will be worried we are desecrating her shop and Suramar awaits us."

"Thalyssra, we must talk about this." One of Liadrin's hands cupped Thalyssra's face, her thumb stroking over the shimmering tattoos that adorned her. "What are we doing here?"

"Hopefully something beautiful. At least that is my hope…"

"Something beautiful?" Liadrin mused, pressing her lips to Thalyssra's again and again. Wondering why such an action felt so damn right. "I think I like the sound of that."

"So do I.. now let us go. I am eager to get this evening started."

Liadrin smiled, taking Thalyssra's hand and bringing it to her lips. A simple gesture, though she could see the smile it erupted on Thalyssra's face and she knew she wanted to see her smile like that again, again and again. Later. Soon. Liadrin's heart felt like it was racing even though her brain still hopelessly tried to process what had just happened.

Still, when Thalyssra walked with her back onto the shop floor, her hand now never leaving the small of her back, Liadrin wondered how she could have doubted this, this morning. All of those smiles they had shared, the good company and the good fights they had supported each other through. And now this? This new development that made Liadrin's palms sweat in a way they had not done for so long.

Right now a soirée was the last thing she wanted, as her body burned with the need to hold and touch. Ignited so simply by just the lingering touches and sweet closeness. She would suffer through it though. She would wait until it was time for their little soirée to become a party of two.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I lied! This fic is going to have three chapters. You'll have a little longer to wait until the smut but don't worry, it's almost here and it'll be delicious ;)

To say that Thalyssra’s plans for the evening seemed to be moving along nicely would be an understatement. She had expected… she did not know what she had expected, in all honesty. Perhaps for the game to have gone on far longer before she had been allowed to relish in the softness of Liadrin’s lips and the strength of her arms. The leg work would have mostly been done now, as they stepped into the party. In her mind, she’d envisioned herself holding onto Liadrin’s arm, a totally respectable distance for friends, even though that wasn’t the destination she had in mind.

No; instead Liadrin’s hand was planted firmly on the small of her back as they walked into the soirée, her body pressed close to her side. The fact they had gotten here at all was a small miracle, especially with how hungrily Liadrin had looked at her since they had kissed. Now though, those calloused fingers rubbed small circles, out of sight of Valtrois who had come to greet them. It was hard to concentrate, as Thalyssra tried to smile rather than sigh at the gentle caress on her spine. All in good time. For now, she would be patient and make sure by the time this evening was through, that Liadrin’s hungry eyes would turn into devouring mouths and hands.

“ _ Thalyssra _ ,” Valtrois scoffed, raising her eyebrows pointedly. “Have you been listening to a word me and your dear date have been saying?”

Startled, Thalyssra smiled calmly, looking between both women. Despite Liadrin’s impassive face, she could see a twinkling amusement in her eyes, while Valtrois’ smirk told Thalyssra all she needed to know about what conclusions she had made. “No, I am terribly sorry, my friend. My mind appears to have wandered. Would you mind repeating it?”

“ _ Yes _ , I do, but I suppose I will make an exception for you.” Valtrois rolled her eyes, though her smirk removed any idea of malice. With her arm she gestured to her side, to where a pale elf stood. She seemed to appear to look almost like a quel’dorei or sin’dorei, except the scales that decorated her neck gave away her true nature. “I would like to introduce you to my  _ dear _ friend, Stellagosa. She’s been the one helping me with many of my recent leyline discoveries.”

“You mean I have been  _ teaching _ you about leylines?” Stellagosa chuckled, seemingly unperturbed by Valtoris’ resulting sigh as the dragon tucked a strand of the nightborne’s hair behind her ear. “Don’t pout so. We are quite the fetching team. As are you and Lady Liadrin, First Arcanist. It is a pleasure to meet both of you.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Stellagosa.” Reaching out her hand, Liadrin shook the dragon’s warmly before performing the shal’dorei greeting to Valtrois. “I hear this party is your doing?”

“Yes, my lady, that it is.” Her eyes darting between both Liadrin and Thalyssra, Valtrois smiled, making a grand gesture to the rest of the small ballroom. The Arcanist had spared no expense it seemed, making her small estate seem like a starry wonderland. “Enjoy the soirée. And please Thalyssra… you know where the best rooms are.”

With that, Valtrois grabbed Stellagosa’s hand and lead her away from the pair, only allowing the dragon to wave goodbye before dragging her into the small crowd of dancing bodies. Finally with the space to take in her scenery, Thalyssra could not help but smile at the impressive work Valtrois had put into decorating this place. Arcane stars twinkled in the ceiling and orbs of the same size and glow seemed to bounce happily through the air, providing an intimate setting. It was beautiful, although now they could see the actual stars again, Thalyssra could not help but smile fondly at the lengths they used to go to, to enjoy the stars beyond, in whatever form they could take it. Thalyssra did not miss that bubble, not one bit.

The rest of the room seemed to house tables filled with food, large banquet style feasts with a variety of tastes to savour. Now, there was not simply their former cuisine, but Thalyssra could spot some sin’dorei delicacies as well and even those of o rcish, darkspear and tauren origin. Even the party goers were far more varied, with most if not all of the other Horde races represented amongst the crowd. It brought a smile to Thalyssra’s lips, this was what she had been hoping for. To see her people rejoining the world and to have allies with whom to share their lives with. Even the alliance races in this time of peace would have been welcomed here, but Valtrois seemed to have had the foresight to only invite neutral or Horde aligned members of Azeroth. Peace was relatively new after all and though she could not begin to imagine the wounds they had each inflicted on each other, she knew better than to force cohesion. Even when fighting the Legion, Horde and Alliance hadn’t exactly gotten along, despite working together for the same cause.

A warm hand stroked up her back, fiddling with the shal’dorei silk that hung from Thalyssra’s body like rivers of arcane. When she looked down at her date, there was a look of pride in the sin’dorei’s eyes as Liadrin looked out amongst the crowd too. Her smile shone with hope at these members of the Horde, in peace and with the nightborne as gracious hosts to them all. Thalyssra turned, bringing a hand up to gently stroke her fingers across the small dimple that she so rarely saw on Liadrin’s face. It only ever appeared when she smiled without reservation. Blinking rapidly, Liadrin’s ears twitched as she started and looked up at Thalyssra.

“Yes, First Arcanist?” Liadrin enquired, her lip quirking in a smug little smile that seemed to spark in her eyes. “Is there something on your mind?”

“You’re beautiful.” The words came out without a moment’s thought. There was no plan for this and as much as Thalyssra wanted to appear completely calm, there was also that part of her that was completely and utterly taken with this woman.

Laughter rang through the air as Liadrin threw her head back and uttered the most musical sound. There was no way Thalyssra could tire of her laugh, as rich and deep as it was. It was like taking a sip of arcwine, lightening her head and filling her chest with warmth. She did not tear her fingers away from Liadrin’s face, instead she held on, leaning forward and grazing her lips against those precious little dimples. How sweet these things were, on a woman so powerful. A perfect juxtaposition with the image and the truth inside. A truth Thalyssra wanted to find more of. 

“People will stare if you’re not careful,” Liadrin chuckled, arching her eyebrows as if challenging her.

“Good. Let them see just who is going to get to spend the night with you.”

“Oh? That’s a sweet presumption isn’t it?” Stepping closer, Liadrin almost sealed the space between them. Her eyes burning up at her with a hunger that made Thalyssra shudder. “Do you have plans for me, First Arcanist?”

Humming thoughtfully, Thalyssra placed her hand on Liadrin’s chest, pressing against where her heart was and feeling the rhythm that seemed to speed up despite the aura of calm around the paladin. “I believe my plans might be obvious, my darling. Let us see where the evening takes us, shall we? I would like for us to get rather, intimately acquainted.” 

“Mmm, that does sound like an excellent plan.” Liadrin leaned up as Thalyssra moved into her, feeling the hot breath against her ear. “After all, I bet you will moan my name  _ beautifully.” _

A soft gasp escaped Thalyssra’s lips as she felt a finger ghost up her ear before both the warmth of Liadrin’s close body and the careful caress were taken away from her. She could not even get the words out by the time Liadrin and moved away with a grin on her face and hunger in her eyes. The paladin clasped her hands behind her back, nodding at the open mouthed mage and practically melted into the crowd. It was a challenge, to see if Thalyssra would chase her. She was  _ teasing  _ her of all things. Liadrin? Perhaps there were things about the blood elf she was yet to find out.

Shaking her head and trying to awaken herself from whatever spell Liadrin had cast upon her with that beautiful smile, Thalyssra managed to focus on the rest of the room. A few eyes were on them, amused smiles from curious blood elves and a look of surprise from one or two nightborne. Clearing her throat, Thalyssra tried to steady herself, putting a smile on her face before heading over to the food without another word. It seemed that if Liadrin was going to make her chase, then she wouldn’t give in straight away. No, she had already leant in harder than she’d meant to. Now, she needed to wait and be patient and-

“Thalyssra, may I have a word with you?”

Just as she’d picked up a plate of food, she felt Valtrois’ hand seal on her upper arm and lead her away. At least this time she’d let her keep the plate. There had been other times when she had not been quite so lucky. Stellagosa wasn’t with her either, in fact a quick glance across the dance floor let Thalyssra know that it seemed that Liadrin had stolen the dragon for a dance. She seemed to be acting like the perfect partner, leading Stella through a dance that the dragon clearly had not learnt amongst her kin and was finding it difficult to follow the steps. It was hard not to laugh, watching the patience of Liadrin’s teachings and the soft frown that creased at Stellagosa’s brow.

“She’s quite the knight, isn’t she?” Valtrois spoke, arching a brow as she leant against a table, sipping on a glass of arcwine. Her outfit was immensely elegant, shimmering with arcane petals that twinkled almost as nicely as the stars that hung in the ceiling. “So pray tell, what exactly did you mean earlier when you said you wanted to take it slow? You look like you’ve been taking it anything but.”

“Is it truly that obvious?”

Laughing haughtily, Valtrois placed a hand on Thalyssra’s shoulder and smiled as if she were addressing a student who had gotten one too many of her questions wrong. “My dear, perhaps not to the wider populace. But to me? The last time I saw that look, you were about to fuck me into a wall so forgive me if I can’t help but see it on you now. Though… there is something else about you too. I wonder if Liadrin can see it?”

Scoffing at her friend, Thalyssra picked up a stuffed pepper between her fingers and popped it into her mouth. She chewed thoughtfully as she regarded Valtrois, knowing the woman really did just like her rhetorical questions. Undoubtedly she would continue on, without Thalyssra having to say a single word. Instead, she simply sat down upon one of the chaises in the room and crossed her legs elegantly. She motioned with her hand, which earned her another eye roll, but was presented with a glass of arcwine, plucked from a passing waiter.

“Really though, Lady Liadrin is quite the catch. I always thought she was one of the more impressive Outlanders that came to help us. Plus, she gave us an opportunity, that can never be forgotten. Tell me, is it that, that got you interested or perhaps those muscles that I see peeking out from under that cape?” Valtrois’ eyes roamed to where Liadrin and Stella were still dancing. “She’s downright dashing!”

“She  _ is _ impressive,” Thalyssra responded, taking a sip of arcwine and following her friend’s gaze. “Though perhaps it is her heart and courage that are the most impressive of all. I have been unable to stop myself from wanting to know more. I  _ had  _ to bring her here tonight.”

“A  _ need _ is it? My, it is a wonder you are not over there yourself right now. It seems unlike you to  _ pretend _ like you do not want something as much as you do.”

“I am our leader now. There are certain examples I must set and ripping into the Blood Knight Matriarch’s clothes is certainly not one of them.”

“Perhaps you are right.” It was then that Valtrois took the plate from her hands, much to Thalyssra’s dismay. It was placed upon the side, as Valtrois took her by the hand and pulled her up and towards the dance floor. The music was a jaunty tune played upon flutes and other woodwinds. Perfect for an upbeat dance that Valtrois seemed not overly fond of. Usually she would avoid dancing at these points. “Come, let us show her exactly how well you move!”

Being twirled out onto the dance floor, Thalyssa found herself slipping easily into time with Valtrois. The other woman had insisted on leading it seemed, which Thalyssra did not mind at all. She was familiar with either role and she had danced these steps for millenia. Hands held her close as they twirled and spun around the dancefloor. The floor felt almost spongy as they moved, making their steps more pronounced, more effortless and fluid as the music played and their bodies followed with experienced precision.

Finally, the music game to a close and Thalyssra laughed at how light she felt. Truly, she had missed this, so often had she not been allowed to enjoy such simple things as dancing. Not when there had been wars, battles and schemes. As a slower song began to play and just as she was about to thank her old friend for such their dance, a throat cleared beside her. Turning away from her dance partner, Thalyssra could not help but smile even broader as Liadrin stood before them. The paladin held out a hand, bowing slightly in all the grace of gentle chivalry and smiled up at her in a way that made Thalyssra’s heart squeeze in her chest. By Elune, how this woman was breathtaking.

“May I have this dance, my lady?" Liadrin purred, those eyes never leaving her. Watching, waiting. "Your grace has captured my attention."

Taking her hand was an easy decision; pulling the woman close and into hold, swapping the roles Liadrin had offered so effortlessly. Surprise etched itself all over Liadrin's face, but it quickly dissipated at soon as Thalyssra took her hands and placed them upon her waist. Closer than they should have been. Closer than these dances prescribed. 

It was then that she felt Valtrois lean into her, voice low and quiet so the paladin would have to strain to hear. "If I don't see you again tonight, I'll assume you've gone home."

With a small laugh Valtrois was gone, taking Stellagosa's hand and pulling her away to dance. Taking her distractions and words with her. Now? Well now, as Thalyssra looked down at Liadrin, she was relieved it would be just the two of them now. My, how delicious this woman looked. The fabric that dipped low on her chest was such an exquisite touch, revealing the edges of breasts and the hint of abs. For just a moment, she allowed herself some weakness, her fingers trailing down the exposed flesh and watching with rapt attention as Liadrin shivered beneath her touch.

"You're making dancing difficult, my lady," Liadrin huffed, the tips of her ears tinged with the red blossom of lust.

"Am I flustering you, Lady Liadrin?" She smirked then, pushing an arcane chill to the tips of her fingers and relishing in the renewed shudder it caused. "Come now, we must finish our dance."

"I am beginning to reconsider. Perhaps our dance is better had in private!" Liadrin growled through her teeth as Thalyssra brushed her breast with the back of her hand as she moved to pull Liadrin into the correct hold. The distance making Thalyssra feel wanting.

"Patience, my dear." The words where whispered into Liadrin's ear, while the First Arcanist knew it would do nothing but shake that perfect discipline to its core. "Our dance will reach its long awaited climax soon. Our great crescendo."

"One would think you enjoy danger a little too much, my lady. Has peacetime kept you from indulging in your thirst for it?"

"I do not thirst for danger, sweet Liadrin." Thalyssra lowered her voice so it hung beneath the swaying music that guided their movements. "I thirst for a sweet indulgence in my long simmering desire for  _ you _ ."

"If we are to indulge, it will not just be once. If we do this, I will want to have all of you," Liadrin whispered, her voice soft and warning.

"How will you have me?" She coaxed, her hand flexing upon Liadrin's waist.

"Mind, body and soul, Thalyssra. I want you in every way you will let me."

The music seemed to drift away from Thalyssra's consciousness as only her and Liadrin existed in this moment. Cupping those soft cheeks, she stared into those brave eyes waiting for the slightest hint of indecision. Of course there was none. Just pure, unadulterated conviction in her words, sending warmth to Thalyssra's chest and lower. Lower and lower until she knew she could not stand it.

"Why don't we take this party somewhere else?" Thalyssra purred, her lips moving forward and barely ghosting against Liadrin's. "I want to be the only object of your attention for the rest of this evening."

"Thank the Light," Liadrin chuckled, her grip on Thalyssra tightening as she held her close. "I thought you'd never ask."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERES THAT SMUT YO!
> 
> I may have been a little hasty with posting this so any and all mistakes are my own and I'll probably find them like tomorrow and edit it to shit :')

Pulling Liadrin’s hand, Thalyssra lead the paladin down the hallway of Valtrois’ estate and towards a study. Usually this room would be locked for these events, something that Thalyssra knew exceedingly well as she traced her fingers over the glyph that kept the room sealed. A few finger strokes and the door swung open, revealing a room that was lined with shelves that housed tomes upon tomes of arcane theory. It was pristine, something that Valtrois was always keen on, to the point that even the proud desk seemed devoid of any mess or clutter.

Before Thalyssra could utter a word; she heard the click of the door closing and found herself pressed hard against the edge of a bookshelf. Golden eyes blazed up into hers and she found her breath stolen quite effectively from her lungs. Liadrin’s body was warm as it pressed against her and strong, seeking hands fell to her waist, squeezing and trailing down over the swell of her ass until fingertips brushed the backs of her thighs. They were silent for a moment as they watched each other and Liadrin’s lips moved invitingly closer and closer to hers. A short gasp left Thalyssra’s mouth as those hand continued to massage her flesh and Liadrin’s lips quirked in amusement and hunger.

“You are so beautiful,” Liadrin whispered, stroking her hand up to grasp a handful of Thalyssra’s backside and squeezed until the First Arcanist could not help but keen in want and need. “I cannot wait to shed you of this gown. Mmm, if only this silk was as pleasingly soft as your skin.”

“Liadrin…” The name left her lips like a single prayer, a plea to some higher being. Her desire was rising with each squeeze and each second she felt that warmth pressed against her.

Smiling, almost kindly, Liadrin seemed to take pity upon her and move one of her hands to stroke behind her date’s neck. Light touched tips sent a glowing warmth beneath Thalyssra’s skin, making her hum in appreciation before she felt her lips being brought down to meld with Liadrin’s own. It was slow at first, the movements considered and deliberate, each one meant to bring them closer. Just as their earlier kiss had been, this was but an appetizer and Thalyssra could barely contain her usual composure as she pushed closer and sought more. It was so very difficult to keep her cool when Liadrin’s hand was still playing with pliant flesh, pulling her thigh up until it hung loosely around Liadrin’s hip as the paladin pressed her harder against the bookcase.

“I need… to make… a portal!” Thalyssra gasped out, finally able to speak as Liadrin’s tongue seared a scorching swipe across her jaw. They couldn’t stay here like this. Thalyssra wanted her closer. Wanted her barer. They couldn’t do that in Valtoris’ study. 

“Go on then,” was the only reply. A challenge in the way Liadrin pulled Thalyssra forward and moved behind her. Those hands did not stop and those alluring lips merely moved to cover her back in kisses now. “I trust you won’t be too distracted.”

A growl accompanied the squeeze of a hand on her ass once more and Thalyssra had to grit her teeth to not moan out. Her body rolled backwards on its own accord, trying to press herself against the warmth of her soon to be lover. It had been so long since anyone had touched her quite like this. Too many years of study and politics and of seeing only the faces of people she had known for thousands of years. There was something delightfully raw in the passion of two friends who had only just allowed themselves this indulgence. Something enthralling in the passion in which Liadrin conducted herself. That power that always seemed to be focused on her duty and getting the job done was now focused on her. That determination, that  _ fire _ . It threatened to consume her and quite frankly, Thalyssra could not help but yearn to be engulfed in the flames.

Taking a shaky breath, Thalyssra tried her best to focus. Her hands moved, forming patterns in the air as she used her will to call forth the portal she needed. Each second of work was threatened to obsoletion by Liadrin’s apparent fascination with her hips. Her ears trembled more than usual at the arcane effort, her body trying so desperately to feel the cool crackle of magic that was so very different from the glowing heat that was taking over. Just picture the estate. The doorway, the living room… no perhaps the bedroom. The bedroom would be best. She focused harder and harder on the image, trying to push the feeling of fangs scraping her back out of the mind until...there!

Grunting with the effort, as the portal materialised before her, Thalyssra wasted no time in grabbing Liadrin by the neckline of her outfit and yanking her through. She didn’t have time, no she needed to stop thinking now and simply feel. She needed to feel the warmth as Liadrin stumbled into her, laughing openly as the paladin steadied herself with a firm hand on Thalyssra’s hip. She needed to feel the way her hand burned where it was squished against Liadrin’s chest, trapped between their bodies.

The bedroom. She had managed to take them to the safety of her own bedroom after all and now with the walls of privacy around them, any hope she had of keeping any shred of composure was gone. Looking down at Liadrin, she bit her lip as she took in the strong jaw that tilted up at her, those warm lips and even warmer eyes. Her hand flexed slightly, splaying until the tip of her finger brushed the side of Liadrin’s breast with the faintest of touches. Meeting Liadrin’s eyes, she sought her permission, smiling at the hasty nod of anticipation she received. They watched each other then, as Thalyssra slipped her fingers beneath the black silk, her breathing shallow as she finally took Liadrin’s breast within her hand. A soft moan of appreciation filtered through the air as Liadrin’s eyes flickered closed at the feeling of Thalyssra’s fingers softly stroking the bud of her nipple. It was only slight, but now, with nothing in the way, it ignited that simmering desire. Raising it higher and higher.

“How long?” Liadrin whispered, her voice heavy with lust. 

“Hmm? How long, what?”

“How long have you wanted me?”

Frowning, Thalyssra considered it for a moment, her fingers pushing the fabric of the suit to the side and allowing her to fully teak at a dusky peak. Licking her lips, she leant down and softly salved her breast with an eager tongue, tasting and relishing in Liadrin. “Since I saw you, strong and proud on the battlefield of my rebellion. I wanted to see how strong your passion and convictions are in private.”

“That has been quite some time,” Liadrin chuckled, carding her hands through Thalyssra’s hair, arching her back into her tongue. “You have always intrigued me, Thalyssra. I…  _ fuck _ , your teeth!”

“I’m sorry,” Thalyssra laughed, looking up at her lover with an impish grin. “Would you like me to be more gentle?”

As if to prove a point, she scraped her teeth slowly against Liadrin’s breast again. Reaching with her hands, she slowly undid the fastenings on the back of Liadrin’s suit. She wanted her out of this thing, as beautiful as it had been to admire her in it, it hid the parts of Liadrin she was craving to see. Fingers clasped around her chin, urging her to stand up and move away from her lover slightly. She followed the action, with a low whine of disapproval, only to find herself melting at the look of hunger in Liadrin’s eyes. The paladin turned them around, peering behind over her shoulder as she coaxed Thalyssra over to the chaise that sat beside the one bookcase that found its home in her room. The blood elf sat down, spreading her legs comfortably as she leant back and patted her lap invitingly. 

“There’s no need to be gentle,” Liadrin purred, slipping the cape and the shoulders it was attached to off of her. The fabric of the outfit pooled at her waist now, revealing those small, gorgeous breasts before her and showing off the muscles that Thalyssra felt herself wanting to touch and kiss for the rest of the evening. “Come, let me get my hands on you. I’m tired of being patient.”

“I thought you’d preach discipline. I guess I was wrong.” Thalyssra settled into Liadrin’s lap, her hands roaming up and down strong biceps.

“My starlight,” the words were whispered, caressing the endearment with every syllable. “It has long since been the time for discipline. I think it’s time we let go. Don’t you agree?”

“Pent up are we?”

What was only supposed to be a playful jibe turned into a low moan as Liadrin rocked her hips upwards, creating such a delicious hint of friction. Her eyes flickered closed as strong hands grasped onto her hips again, urging her to move as Liadrin once again rolled her hips up into her. Those hands then moved down to her thighs as Liadrin caressed and massaged them so tantalisingly slowly that Thalyssra felt she might explode. Perhaps the tease had some happy consequences, as Liadrin reached up and mouthed at the side of Thalyssra’s neck. A low moan rumbled through her chest at the delicious way that Liadrin stroked her tongue against her and bit down upon her skin. She knew that it would mark as Liadrin suckled on the flesh, but somehow she did not care with Liadrin’s fingers pushing her gown up to her waist so that her hands could tease higher and higher up the inside of plush thighs. Tensing them slightly, Thalyssra surged her hips forward, hoping that Liadrin’s fingers would edge up to where she found herself so desperately wanting. But the more she rocked her hips, the further Liadrin’s hands moved from the apex of her thighs, instead moving to her backside to control her rocking.

“I would say…” Liadrin chuckled against her neck, nipping at the skin harder, “that you seem awfully pent up, too.”

“Tease!” Another rock of her hips and still Thalyssra found herself craving more. Groaning, she threaded her fingers in Liadrin’s hair, pulling her closer to her. 

“Hmm, you know, I think I could use a drink,” Liadrin murmured, nipping her neck again before pushing back against the hands that drew her close. “Would you mind fetching us some arcwine?” 

Incredulously, Thalyssra huffed at the way Liadrin looked at her with mock innocence. Still, she stood, reluctantly removing herself from Liadrin’s lap and smoothing down her gown. It was quite a sight to see, as Liadrin leant back on the chaise, propping her arms along the sloping backs of the furniture. There was something powerful about it, as if she were in control here, despite it being  _ her _ estate. It was confidant to the point of arrogance and yet Thalyssra knew she was merely toying with her. Being the tease that she had accused her of being. Two could dance that tango though, as Thalyssra smiled a fanged grin.

“Why of course. Do be a dear and make yourself comfortable. I expect to see you naked and on that bed when I return.” Thalyssra tilted her head towards the large circular bed that stood proud in the middle of her bedroom. “I trust you’ll find the satin to your liking.”

Golden eyes watched her carefully then, a moment of sizing her up before Liadrin finally nodded. The woman did not move, not until Thalyssra left the room after finally tearing her eyes away, when the tell tale sound of shuffling pillowed made the nightborne’s ears twitch. Arcwine. Curious. But not entirely fruitless.

Thalyssra made quick work of finding her desired bottle. They had only occasionally indulged in mana free wine, but now that she had guzzled the majority of the rest after persuading Outlanders to bring many of the mana filled bottles to Shal’aran, it was the only kind she had left. She plucked out a red wine, a vibrant and fruity flavour she had witnessed being made mere decades before. It had aged well and she could practically taste the richness heavy on her tongue already. Mulling it over however, she placed the bottle down. That would do for another day. After all, she did not want it to go to waste and tonight was about indulgence at its finest. Simple, deep and wasteful in her consumption of everything that was not to aid in her and her time with Liadrin. No, when she wished to indulge in wine, they would indulge in this fine vintage. But right now… well. The only vintage she wanted to truly indulge in was of a far more living flavour. 

With a slow grin, Thalyssra picked up two glasses before bringing them back to the bedroom. She made sure to walk slowly, feeling the pad of her bare feet across the familiar steps up to her bedroom. Liadrin had found pleasure in making her wait after all, it was only fair that she return the favour as well. For a moment, she stopped just outside of the door, humming slightly as she heard nothing beyond. So still and quiet, Liadrin must have heard her approach and yet she set down the wine and glasses on a corner table instead. Moving to the room adjacent to her chambers, she did not even think to look around the room that housed clothes and trinkets she had gathered over the millenia. It was like a museum, but she had little time for it right now, not as she picked up the hem of her draping gown and pulled it up and over her head.

The room was definitely good for one thing right now and that was the large, ornate mirror that had been given to her as a gift by Elisande. It had once taken pride of place in her hall, but as the times had changed, it reminded her too often of memories she would rather forget. Now however, she used it to look upon herself and could not help but smile at the sight before her. Beneath her clothes all evening, she had worn the laciest lingerie that she owned. It stood out against her skin, shaping her hips and hugging her breasts deliciously. The shimmering of her tattoos seemed to spark across her skin, highlighting each plane of muscle and each area of softness. It was exquisite and now, with the excitement and lust that was brimming beneath her skin, she could truly appreciate just how fetching this was. Just how much she wished to make Liadrin practically beg to fuck her for wearing such a thing.

Liadrin... ah yes, she had waited long enough, Thalyssra supposed.

Taking one final look at herself, Thalyssra finally left the room and tried to slow down her retrieval of the wine just to make Liadrin squirm a little longer. When she finally entered the room, Thalyssra’s feet stopped dead in her tracks, her entire body stilling as her eyes grew wide and hungrily took in what laid before her. Liadrin had indeed done as she was told and now lay, completely naked, upon the satin sheets of Thalyssra’s bed. She had plumped up some pillows and was resting against them like some sort of goddess. Her skin seemed almost to glow even in the dimly lit surroundings, as if the Light were making her into some sort of beacon that Thalyssra found herself inexplicably drawn to. Her entire body seemed strong and yet Thalyssra could see the spaces of softness in her thighs, the scars that reminded her that this woman was actually mortal and not the goddess she appeared to be right now.

Their eyes met and Thalyssra could not help but sigh in content at the inviting smile that played across Liadrin’s lips. A hand was brought up, coaxing her stubborn feet forward until she found herself able to move but completely unable to tear her eyes away from the glorious being in front of her. It was only when she got to the side table, where she poured only one glass of wine, that she dragged her gaze away. Focusing on the liquid that slide so effortlessly against the side of the glass, Thalyssra licked her lips in pure excitement for what was to come. 

“This looks lovely on you…” Liadrin murmured, stroking her fingers across the edge of her underwear. “You are mesmerizing. Did you know that? You captivate me.”

A string tugged at Thalyssra’s heart with the sentiment and she could not help but still her movements to climb atop the bed and press herself into Liadrin’s side. They lay close, their noses an inch apart and their hands caressing each others sides and up to stroke lines and tracing touches over cheeks and lips. Thalyssra felt herself feel full as Liadrin pressed forward, capturing her lips and smiling against her in a way that sent her heart spiralling into a blissful dance. It was so gentle, so breathtaking, as she allowed herself to let go within the arms of this beautiful woman. No breaths mattered, not when there were lips and tongues to softly explore and caress with reverence and passion. 

It was with a groan of frustration that Thalyssra finally pulled herself away from the beautiful touches and the way Liadrin smiled, her lips full and her eyes half-lidded. Golden eyes flickered open as Thalyssra took a glass of wine and urged for Liadrin to sit up slightly and on her back. Slowly, Thalyssra brought the glass to her lips, taking a sip before licking her lips gently. She moaned at the heavy liquid on her tongue and smiled as she captured Liadrin’s chin between her fingers and brought the glass to the paladin’s lips. Tilting back slowly, Liadrin took a measured drink, humming at the taste and licking her lips slowly. There was a tension that seemed to linger in the air, thick and heavy as Thalyssra’s breaths came in short and shallow. Her fingers traced down Liadrin’s neck, as she tilted the glass ever so gently and allowed a trickle of the liquid to fall upon warm skin. Trails of red, almost like blood but far too delectable for that fell in rivets from Liadrin’s neck, moving until they stopped in the hollow of her collarbone.

It was not until she had created more trails of wine upon her lover’s skin, before she set the glass back down and returned her hungry eyes to Liadrin. Leaning forward, she licked her lips before licking softly at the edge of Liadrin’s mouth, where the beginning of her trails began. She made sure to take her time, her tongue following each red path to its final place upon her lover. Thalyssra’s hand lay against Liadrin’s chest, feeling the shallow and hitched breaths as her tongue worked slowly and tantalisingly across the blood elf’s body. A gentle hand found its way woven into her hair and Thalyssra could not help but smirk at the low groan that echoed through the room when she nuzzled and then worried the pulse point of Liadrin’s neck. She was so sensitive there, something she would not soon forget. This was not the last time she wished to have Liadrin beneath her like so. No, after this simple taster, she knew she would not be able to let this go so soon. 

Finally, Thalyssra’s tongue found its way down between Liadrin’s breasts and along the planes of her stomach. Her hands moved with her too now, slowly squeezing at her waist, her hips, her breast. The wine itself was but an afterthought, as she relished in touching every inch of her lover. Exploring every plane and enjoying the way the muscles twitched in anticipation beneath her.

“Thalyssra…” The voice that called to her was breathy and strangely needy beneath the usual richness. 

“Yes, my sunlight?”

Liadrin cleared her throat at that, the tips of her ears burning red again. There was a moment where she almost looked uncertain. They were here together now, open and vulnerable and as Liadrin eased her legs open, it seemed her words were for once caught in her throat. She worried her lip; it had been a long time for her, hadn’t it? The hesitation was evident and Thalyssra felt herself drawn up to meet her lips once more. A slow encouragement, a gentle comfort.

“You’ve earned this,” Thalyssra spoke softly, her hand drifting down Liadrin’s chest and stomach as she inched towards where she knew Liadrin wanted her. “You said you wanted to let go, did you not?”

Liadrin’s body trembled as Thalyssra’s fingers met with coarse pubic hair, so, so close. “Yes. Yes, I want you to touch me. I want  _ you _ .”

Nodding, Thalyssra kissed the corner of her lips just as she slipped her fingers down finally between drenched folds. Both of them gasped at the sensation and Thalyssra felt herself grow greedy as she stroked her long fingers over those slickened folds, teasing and exploring every inch with the pads of her fingertips. When she finally moved up to slowly rub at Liadrin’s clit, she felt the shorter woman tense and then shudder, a low moan vibrating through her chest. Her hips canted upwards, craving more and more until Thalyssra gladly gave it to her.

Pressing so close to her side, Thalyssra could not help but whisper words of encouragement into Liadrin’s ear. Just as Thalyssra was going to slip her fingers inside of her lover, she felt a hand grab her wrist. Looking up, she stopped immediately as she saw Liadrin frown slightly, but let her pull her fingers back up to her clit.

“Doesn’t usually feel good,” Liadrin supplied, her face visibly relaxing again as Thalyssra slowly began to rub her clit. “We can try another time… just not right now.”

“I understand,” Thalyssra purred, kissing her temple softly and nuzzling her hair. “Does this feel good?”

“Amazing…”

“Excellent. That’s it… good  _ girl _ .”

Such a simple praise made Liadrin growl, her hips rocking up to urge on Thalyssra’s gentle teasing. It was clear the woman wanted more and that was precisely what Thalyssra was willing to give her. Leaning up, Thalyssra nibbled on the lobe of Liadrin’s ear, sending another shudder through her body as her fingers worked her into a faster pace. Groans and pants seemed to be the perfect melody as she let herself go with the flow of the pleasure she wished to gift to Liadrin. Her tongue stroked the underside of Liadrin’s ear, teasing before she nibbled the reddened tips until she could feel a hand fisting at the back of her bra. Deft fingers unclipped her greedily and pushed the garment up. A shuddering sigh escaped her lips as she felt lips meet her breast and she was so thankful at that moment for their height difference. Liadrin’s groans were muffled now, as her tongue worked and circled at full breasts, pulling pleasurable gasps from Thalyssra’s own lips. It was hard to focus, so she simply allowed herself to exist in this space, feeling a hot mouth on her chest and her fingers slick and pressing against the bundle of nerves that was producing such miraculous sounds.

Nothing else mattered, not when Liadrin finally could not take it any longer and tried to bring Thalyssra’s lips back down to hers as her body trembled beneath the fingers that worked her faster and faster. Harder and harder. Their tongues met in a hasty desire, messy and devouring. Still, Thalyssra worked, curling and circling her fingers and coaxing each shudder and making Liadrin crest higher upon that wave. A few more grunts of pleasure and Liadrin’s body seemed to constrict and release in a motion of shudders and sighs that rocked her entire form. She gripped on tightly to Thalyssra’s shoulder, pulling her closer and closer and kissing her harder and harder. Not wanting for a second to let this go. To let this climax reach an end. So Thalyssra kept on, coaxing her more and more until a second wave crashed upon the desired shores, pulling deep ragged breaths as Liadrin finally pulled back, her eyes closed and her lips curled into the most delicious smile.

Finally, Thalyssra let her fingers slow down, moving them to a lazier pace as Liadrin came down from her high slowly, her hips still twitching. It was not until Thalyssra felt that hand grab her wrist once more that she stopped and found herself pressed upon her back, with Liadrin leaning over her, expression hungry.

“I thought I told you that you didn’t need to be gentle?” Liadrin laughed, lowering her lips to scrape alone Thalyssra’s ear. 

“I felt like that’s what you deserved. To feel close and warm and cared for.” Smiling back, Thalyssra wrapped an arm around her shoulders, feeling along the strong back muscles that rippled with each movement. “Did you not like that?”

“I fear that I loved it. You won’t be able to get me to leave with such precious treatment.”

“Good. You should stay here for a few days then. Then perhaps we can meet up after… again and again.”

“Is that what you want?” Liadrin asked, her hand moving to cup a full cheek, an action that Thalyssra found herself nestling into easily. She wanted to feel the warmth of that hand upon her and the comfort and warm glow that it brought.

“Yes, I thought I’d made it clear that it’s not just your  _ body _ I’m after. Although…,” she squeezed gently upon Liadrin’s breast and brushing a finger over her sensitive nub, “it is rather beautiful too. No, my dear, I want to show you how to enjoy life when there isn’t war. I want to hold you and make your heart shine as magnificently as the Sunwell you protect does.”

For a moment Liadrin was still, her eyes searching Thalyssra until finally they closed and whatever tension she had been holding in her shoulders seemed to visibly relax. “I would like that too. Very much so.”

As if with renewed passion, Liadrin moved forward, kissing Thalyssra with no hesitation. Her hands roamed, squeezing the thighs she seemed to love so much, as her lips travelled down the paths of her body. Where Thalyssra had stopped at around Liadrin’s navel, it seemed the paladin was intent on kissing lower and lower still. Her hands kept Thalyssra still, despite how much she wished to rock her hips in anticipation for where that mouth would end up next. A shuddering breath and it seemed that any point for teasing had long since passed as underwear was pulled to the side and an eager tongue slipped through her wanting heat. A lover’s tongue had always been the easiest way to bring Thalyssra pleasure, so easy for the moans of satisfaction to make her back arch and her hips to rock eagerly into a waiting mouth. She had, had many and yet Liadrin’s tongue felt like her both unyielding and talented in equal amounts. It was overwhelming, as Liadrin captured one of her hands with her own, lacing their fingers together and coaxing Thalyssra to look at her.

Her hair was a mess, her ponytail mostly pulled out now as she worked her jaw and tongue, her eyes almost daring her to look away. But how could she? How could Thalyssra look away from this magnificent creature and the way her shoulders moved with the effort and the way she kept moaning as if she was tasting the most delectable dessert. To feel such passion… such complete control over her pleasure as she was pushed closer and closer to the edge. With a grunt, Liadrin seemed to stop for a moment, if only to yank Thalyssra’s underwear down her legs, before returning back to her task without hesitation. Now her hands moved under her, squeezing at her backside until Thalyssra could not help but moan at the movement of her flesh. It was getting to be too much. Too many sensations and emotions all rolled into one until she found the molten heat in her stomach twist and turn, constricting into a solid core until with one suck on her clit, she found herself releasing that pent up energy within. Her body trembled and shook, the hand that latched onto Liadrin’s tightened until she was almost certain her lover would shout in pain. But there was no shout. No stopping, as that forgiving tongue worked her over, easing her gently down into a mess of whimpers.

When Liadrin finally removed herself, it was with the cockiest smirk as she wiped her chin of the juices that Thalyssra had left upon her. If she had been younger and less experienced, she might have blushed at how lewd such an action felt. Yet now, she just pulled Liadrin towards her, wrapping her in a tight embrace as they kissed and touched each other, enjoying just being in each others arms. Her chest was heaving, struggling for air until Liadrin seemed to take the sensible route and push her back down and away, letting them both catch their breaths in escaping the whirlwind of their desires.

“Wow…” Thalyssra gasped, unable to think or say more. “Liadrin, I…”

“You tasted so fucking good,” came the purred response, Liadrin’s eyes seeming to still be swimming with desire. “I can’t wait to eat you  _ all  _ night.”

“I… did you want that drink first?” Thalyssra offered, her cheeks burning purple as she flushed at the statement.

“A break… yes. Perhaps that would be best. It gives me time to figure out what I’m going to do with you next.”

Liadrin laughed, pulling Thalyssra into a tight embrace once more and kissing her hungrily. It was so difficult to be level headed when the weight of her body pressed down into her just so. When those hands caressed lovingly at her cheeks and up to knead her ears between deft fingers. Growling, Thalyssra wrapped her leg around Liadrin’s waist and turned them until Liadrin’s back hit the pillows with a soft thud. Those golden eyes burned in amusement as the woman beneath her laughed when Thalyssra gathered her wrists above her head and held them there. 

“Or perhaps I should be asking you what you’re going to do with me?” Liadrin chuckled, grinning up at her lover unabashedly.

“Yes, my dear sun,” Thalyssra replied, lowering her lips to Liadrin’s neck and relished in the soft grunt she elicited. “After all, our party has only just begun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also it has come to my attention that the name 'Thaladrin' is always taken on wow servers! Okay fess up, who took it? Who darn diddly did it?


End file.
